New Look
Alright, after a week of writing, editing, and technical errors, my second fanfiction is finally complete! Enjoy folks! NEW LOOK starts with Leni and Lincoln Loud in Lori and Leni’s bedroom as Lori is simply texting on her bed. Lincoln has offered to be Leni’s model Leni: Alright, just adding a final touch and… one last time Lincoln: Ouch! Please tell me we’re almost done here… Leni: Sorry, Linc. I just finished top half. I gotta start on the bottom half now. Lincoln: Seriously, it’s been an hour Leni. You usually don’t take so long. Leni: Well, this is a favorite design I’ve been dreaming of doing for a months. I gotta make sure this is perfect. You’re the only one who makes designing these clothes easy, Linky. You have like the perfect body. Lincoln: (pauses and begins acting overly suave from her compliment) Well then… why didn’t you says so? I could do this all day. Lori: (rolls her eyes) Leni: Great! Let’s see now… where is my… a spider slowly crawls down from the ceiling. Leni froze at the sight of the spider Leni: (screams loudly) AHHH! Spider! (Runs crazily out of the room) Lincoln: Leni, wait! Lori: (Frustrated) Ugh, she does this every single time. Leni: (runs downstairs and suddenly hits a wall) few seconds later Lincoln: Leni. Get up. Leni: Ugh. What happened? Lincoln: You ran into the wall while going crazy over a… (pauses and clears throat) let’s just forget about it and continue doing this design. Leni: Ok. Let’s go then. Lincoln: Wait, you gotta put your sunglasses back on though. Leni: What are you talking about? There right… (puts her hand on her head, but realizes her sunglasses have gone missing) Wha- (worried) Lincoln: It’s okay I’m sure they’re somewhere- Leni: WHERE’D MY SUNGLASSES GO?! (Cries and runs upstairs) Lincoln: (disappointed) …so I guess I’m done with being the perfect model then? to Lori on her phone speaking with one of her friends Lori: (angrily) So I told Amber, like, that was literally racist of you, and she was all like- (opens the door to find a completely devastated Leni whimpering at her door) AHH! Leni: (Cries and runs to her bed, burying her face in her pillow) Lori: Ugh, I’ll call you back. My sister is causing a scene right now. (hangs up) Leni, I told you, spiders are nothing to cry over. Leni: (crying) No! It’s not that! I lost my sunglasses! Lori: So, why can’t you just look for them? Leni: I don’t know where they are! Lori: Probably, because you were running all over the place. I’m sure they’re somewhere in the house. Leni: I can’t be seen like this! My sunglasses were important for my looks! Without them, I’m practically bald! Lori: Are you implying that bald people are ugly or something?... Leni: ...uh, that's not what I meant I... (cries) I JUST WANT MY SUNGLASSES BACK! Lori: Seriously? You’re literally making a big deal over nothing. You look fine with or without them. Leni: No Lori! We have to find them! My sunglasses were important to me! Lori: You don’t even use them… you just wear them over your head. Leni: Yeah, but they still made me look cute! You gotta help me! Lori: (sigh) Alright. If it’ll get you to stop crying over something so little. Leni: Thanks. to Lori, Lincoln, and Leni searching for sunglasses Lori: Well, they're not in the family room. Leni: I don’t see them upstairs in the hallway… Lincoln: They're not in the dining room or kitchen either… Lori: Sorry Leni. We have no idea where your sunglasses went. falls face-first on the couch and begins whimpering in the pillow Lori: Look, if I go to the store and buy you some new ones, will you feel better? Leni: No! I don’t want to replace my sunglasses! They were special for me! Lori: Well it’s either we go or you stay "bald", Leni. Leni: (reluctantly) Okay… (sniffles) to Lori and Leni walking in the mall and heading into one of the clothes stores Lori: (to cashier) Excuse me, do you know where the sunglasses are? Cashier: (points) They’re over there… Lori: Okay thanks. Cashier: You know I used to have a life… I dreamt about being an engineer one day. But did I get that dream? No… Instead I’m standing in front of a cash register in a clothes store. My girlfriend dumped me last week and now pretty much hates me. long, awkward silence followed that completely unrelated, random statement Lori: (awkwardly) Uh…okay then… I didn’t need to know that but… uh… (walks off) Leni: What was that about? Lori: I wish I knew… but anyway, let’s find you the sunglasses. looks through the shelves, but she can’t the white sunglasses Leni usually wears Lori: I think they’re sold out of the ones you like, Leni. Leni: (whimpers) Lori: Just wear some new ones. The other ones were probably getting old anyway. They’ve got plenty of cool looking sunglasses here. Leni: (reluctantly) Okay… montage of Leni trying on new pairs in dressing room: (Pink, curly glasses) Leni: Too pink. (Party glasses) Leni: Too flashy. (Square glasses) Leni: Too square. (Triangular glasses) Leni: Too pointy. (Circular, transparent glasses) Leni: Too nerdy. (Normal, looking white sunglasses) Leni: Ooh, these ones look good! Store Assistant: Oh, those ones are the special glow-in-the-dark glasses. They’re very popular. (Turns off lights which make sunglasses glow a green, bright color). Leni: (sigh) Too glowy. of montage Leni: Face it, Lori. I’m never gonna find my perfect glasses again. Lori: Well there’s one last pair you haven’t rejected yet out some dark, fancy looking shades that gives off a shine Leni: I don’t know Lori… I’m not sure if… puts the shades on Leni. Leni pauses as she looks at herself in the mirror. Leni: Hey… these ones don’t look that bad. They make me feel… different. Lori: So you’ll buy them then? Leni: Sure! Lori: Alright then! (The two head to the cashier) Cashier: Oh it’s you again… Lori: We want to buy these. Cashier: (sigh) Alright then. That’ll be 199.99 please. Leni: (looks in bag) Oops. I forgot my wallet. Lori…? Lori: Ugh. (hands cashier money) Cashier: Thanks… and Leni are about to walk off Cashier: My parents used to be proud of me. They said I could be anything that I wanted to be when I grow up… Clearly they were lying to me. Lori: …We’ll be on our way. Cashier: Whatever… (sigh) to Leni trying on her new shades at her room Leni: Thanks Lori for buying me these shades. Lori: No problem… (murmuring) Although those things costed me a fortune… out of room Leni: I love them! staring at the mirror with disappointed face you know there’s something wrong with how I look. Maybe it’s the dress. They completely clash with these shades. I gotta go back to the mall. to about an hour later where Lori is back on her bed Lori: (On the phone) Amber did what now?! Okay that is the last straw! (hears knocks on door) Leni: Lori! Lori: Hold on, someone’s at the door I’ll be right back. Amber will pay for this… runs downstairs and opens door to discover a shocking sight. Leni has completely changed her looks, wearing her new shades, a white shirt and leather jacket, tight jeans, and high heel boots Lori: WOAH! Leni, is that you? Lexi: Oh please. Leni was so last year. Call me… Lexi. Lori: …Lexi? You’re changing your name now? Lexi: Duh. The name suits me better. Ever since I got these shades, I thought I needed to not only change my looks, but also change my life. From now on, there’s a new loud in this family. Lori: (facepalms) Oh jeez. Leni, you’re being ridiculous now. Lexi: Hey, it’s Lexi. Lori: Whatever. Where did you even buy those clothes anyway? Lexi: The mall. I just used Vanzilla. Duh! Lori: (shocked) Wait! You don’t even have a driving license yet! How did you even… you know what… I don’t even want to know. Just get in the house and stop acting like this. Lexi: Whatevs… upstairs Lincoln: What happened to Leni?! Lori: That’s… Lexi… Lincoln: Lexi? Is that some new name for Leni or…? Lori: I don’t even know. It’s just Leni being Leni. Lincoln: I have a bad feeling about “Lexi”. Lori: Oh please. You know Leni. She’ll probably forget about all of this tomorrow or something. to the next day where Lori and Lexi are at school Lexi: Ugh. This line is too long. Lori: Seriously? It’s only- Lexi: Lexi doesn’t do lines! everyone out of the way and completely cuts to the front of the line. Lori watches in complete shock Ugh, on second thought, this food looks like something that you would serve in prison. off shoving everyone out of her way again cafeteria lady and the line growls at her Lori: Sorry about my sister… I don’t know what’s going on with her… to after school where at the moment Lori steps inside the house, the kids are angrily sitting in the family room Lori: Uh… what are you guys doing? Lola: Angrily I don’t know. Why don’t you ask your new roommate, Lexi?! Lisa: She said she needed her own space, so she kicked us out of our own rooms and is forcing us to sleep downstairs! Lori: What?! Why?! Lincoln: That’s what we asked her! Lexi: (from upstairs) ARGH! This place is disgusting! Get rid of this junk already! hockey sticks and balls down the stairs Lynn: Hey! What was that for? Lola’s car from stairs. Luckily, the car manages to barely survive Lola: AHHH! MY CAR! YOU MONSTER! guitar Luna: Dude! What the heck man! Lily’s blanket and rattle Lily: raspberry Edwin Lucy: (gasps) NO! (jumps after and barely manages to catch Edwin) How could you do this?! Lori: OKAY! THAT IS THE LAST STRAW! angrily charges upstairs and surrounds Lexi Lexi: EW! I said stay downstairs you pests! Lori: YOU ARE LITERALLY A MONSTER LENI! Lexi: I told you its Lexi! Lola: YOU THREW MY CAR OFF THE STAIRS YOU PSYCHOPATH! Lucy: You almost killed Edwin. No one touches Edwin! Lori: Look at yourself for heaven’s sake! out pocket mirror and shows Lexi it Ever since you got those dumb sunglasses, you’ve literally been nothing but a jerk! Is this really who you are Leni? Leni: (looks at mirror) (lets out huge gasp) WHAT AM I WEARING?! Guys, what is going on?! Lana: You seriously don’t remember just throwing our stuff down the stairs?! Leni: (looks downstairs) (gasps) Did I do that?! Everyone: YES! DUH! Leni: I did all this!? I don’t remember that! I don’t remember anything! Lori: You literally better not be playing dumb with us! Lisa: Wait a second… Leni, do you remember anything ever since you got those new sunglasses? Leni: (thinks) No… actually I don’t! Lisa: Just as I suspected. Leni: (blinks and reverts back to being Lexi) Lexi: What are you still doing here?! Get out! (pushes everyone downstairs) Lori: What is going on?! Does she literally have multiple personalities or something?! Lisa: Well, sort of. Actually, it appears as though by wearing those new shades, Leni has now gained a new alter ego, that being Lexi, who is now attempting to take over Leni’s brain. However, somewhere inside that very small brain, the original Leni is still there trying to take back control. If Lexi stays any longer, I’m afraid we can kiss our old, lovable Leni goodbye. Lori: Oh please? An alter ego? Do you really think that Leni is dumb enough to let a pair of shades take control of- oh my gosh, you’re right. Lola: This is all your fault, Lori! Lori: Wha- me? Lucy: Yeah, you’re the one who bought those dumb things in the first place and now look what happened! Lori: sarcastically Well excuse me for not knowing this would happen! Or trying to help out my own sister! Lincoln: Stop it guys! It’s not Lori’s fault! There’s no time for arguing anyway! Leni is still somewhere in that brain and we gotta help her come back! Lola: You’re right, sorry… Lori: But how though? Lisa: Perhaps we could try finding her old sunglasses and put them on. Maybe then, Leni’s old sunglasses will help revert her back to being her old self. Lincoln: Well it’s worth a try. Lori: But we literally searched the entire house before and we found nothing! Lincoln: That was only when three of us were searching the whole house. It’ll be 10 of us searching the house this time. Lori: Alright, hope this works. suddenly starts running around the whole house searching for the sunglasses in every corner Lana: I found it! Lori: YOU FOUND THEM?! Lana: I found my lucky booger! I was wondering where this went. awkward pause was left as the siblings stare at Lana. Lola walks up silently, stares at the booger, and slaps Lana at the back of the head Lana: awkwardly Right… the sunglasses. sisters go back to searching the house Luna: Dudes, I found it! up Leni’s sunglasses Lori: where did you find them?! Luna: Under the couch cushions. Lori: How did they get- whatever, we gotta put them back on Len- I mean Lexi now! sisters head back upstairs once more Lexi: I told you-! Lori: Hey, Lexi! Look here! Lexi: around What are you-? slaps the shades off of Leni and puts the old sunglasses on Lori: Well did it work. Leni: …Guys, I feel better now! Lori: We did it! kids cheer Lexi: the sunglasses kids gasp Lexi: Psyche! Lexi isn’t going anywhere. Leni is gone for good! (laughs) Leni: Guys! Help me! I can’t fight Lexi any longer! Lexi: It’s too late Leni! I’m in control now. Leni: No! I won’t let you! a spider AHHHHH! Spider! crazily and crashes into the wall. Leni slowly falls to the ground, completely knocked out wakes up, only this time, it appears as show Leni is inside some dark area with pink, glowing walls and a giant mall is built in the center on this “room” Leni: Where am I? This isn’t my room… Lexi: No, it’s not dummy! This is your mind! Duh. All of this is like part of your brain or whatever. Leni: What are you talking about? Lexi: You got knocked out by the wall and now you’re stuck here. Now it’s just the two of us! But not for long… out sword I will destroy you and soon I’ll be the one to take over… PERMANENTLY! Leni: Eep! (runs away) Lexi: after Leni with sword runs through this imaginary city in her mind, dodging all of the cars that come her way. Cut to in real life, Leni is moving crazily on the floor Lori: Uh, what is going on right now? Lisa: Leni is fighting off her alter ego! At least I think… it looks as though she’s struggling. Lori: Oh dear… what can we do?! Lisa: I’m not sure if there’s anything we can do. We just have to hope Leni can just fight off Lexi. Leni’s mind Lexi: You can’t run forever Leni! Leni: AHHH!!! Why does my brain even have a sword to begin with?! What a second. What am I doing? This is MY mind! If that’s it, then… (Leni uses her brain and thinks up a sword which comes soon appears in front of her) Haha! fights off Lexi and the two end up in an action-packed sword fight and Lexi lead themselves out of the city, as their swords end up hitting each other. Suddenly, Leni’s sword slips out of her hand. Leni doesn’t have time to think up of a new sword, or think at all. Leni resorts back to running away. Leni manages to run outside of the imaginary city on her brain. Leni trips and almost falls into a ginormous pit that takes up half of her brain. Leni: Ow… Lexi: Ha! Now I got you right where I want you to be! Leni: What are you doing?! Lexi: Isn’t it obvious?! I’m going to throw you into the Pit of Forgetfulness! The thing that takes up half of your brain and erases anything thrown in! That way, you’ll be erased forever. Easier done… than said. Leni: Why though?! Lexi: Why not? Ever since I got those new shades, I’ve never felt so cool before. This new style has completely changed my life, and now I can get whatever I want! Leni: But you’re acting like a total monster in doing so! Is this how you really want to be seen? Do you want everyone to think that you’re a jerk? Do you really want to live a life alone? Lexi: (pauses) Leni: Look, I know I’m not the smartest person ever. I can’t even remember my own siblings’ names half of the time, but if there’s one thing I do know, it’s how to act nice around people. Please don’t act like this. You don’t have to be bad to get things you want. Let me take control and I’ll show the right way. Lexi: sword I… I’m sorry. I just felt so cool in this style I… guess I didn’t think about my actions. Leni: Well, what do you say. her hand out Lexi: smiles her hand out two are about to shake hands… suddenly, Lexi punches Leni in the face which sends her falling into the pit Lexi: Psyche again! (laughs) Now I’m in control now! Man, Leni is so dumb. ???: Hey Lexi… Lexi: Wha-? Leni: Think again! turns back to see multiple clones of Leni giving her an angry glare Leni: I thought you might try to pull a trick on me like that, so I decided to think up of some clones while I was running. That Leni that just fell into the pit was merely a clone. Lexi: Oh come on! That’s so like cheating!... Why didn’t I think of that! Leni: Get her girls! Leni’s beat and tie Lexi up Lexi: No! Don’t you do this! I command you! Leni: Girls… other Leni’s throw Lexi down the pit Lexi: NOOOO! Leni’s cheer in unison Leni: Alright girls! We did it!... Uh… now what… Leni 2: Well, now we just wait until you wake up. Leni: How do we do that? Leni 3: Easy, we just find the place that controls your brain and make you wake up. Leni: Where is it though? Leni 4: I think it’s back at the city or something. Leni: Okay then… Wait, what about you guys. Leni 5: Don’t worry about us. We’ll just hang out here for little bit. Leni 6: Yeah! Leni: Oh well, thanks see you guys! off to the city Leni clones: unison Bye! Leni 2: Wait, what does this pit do again, I forget. Leni 3: There’s only one way to find out. Leni’s make a completely stupid decision and jump right into the Pit of Forgetfulness to real life where Leni is just waking up from the knockout. The siblings gasp in unison Lori: Are you okay?! Lisa: Just to be sure… how many fingers am I holding up? up three fingers Leni: (worried) Uh… is this a test? Because I didn’t study for it. Uh, I think it’s… forty-two? Lisa: …Yep. That’s Leni alright. siblings hug Leni as they’re grateful for her return Leni: I’m so glad to be back, even if I don’t remember everything that just happened. Lincoln: It’s alright. Let’s just forget about it. siblings laugh it off Lola: But seriously though, you’re paying for a new car. to Leni continuing to finish up the design on Lincoln. Leni’s sunglasses have been taped together Leni: And done! Lincoln: Wow! This looks amazing! You really did a great job on this! Leni: Aw, thanks Lincoln! It was nothing! And thank you for fixing my sunglasses. Lincoln: overly suave So, am I still the perfect model or what? Leni: (giggles) Lori: at first rolls her eyes, but then can’t help but laugh with them too I’m glad that nightmare is all over. Lana: Lori! I can’t find my hat! I think it’s missing! Lori: (sigh) Here we go again… before the episode ends… Lexi is seen hanging on a ledge that she grabbed onto before falling into the Pit of Forgetfulness Lexi: This isn’t the last you’ve seen of me, Leni Loud. I’ll be back and when I do… (laughs) it won’t be pretty… (laughs) the ledge breaks, leading Lexi to fall into the pit for real this time Lexi: NOOOOO! THE END Trivia * The title is a phrase meaning a changed or new appearance. * Once again, the title card was made by yours truly * The plot idea of having an alternate ego was always something that interested me ** My main inspiration for this really kicked in after re-watching the TAWOG episode, The Name. * This fanfic was originally going to be WAY longer, with more scenes starring Lexi ** Most of them had to be scrapped either because I thought it took Lexi's unlikable personality too far or because they were simply just filler. * The whole random scene with the cashier was a thing I decided to add in last minute. He was sort of an inside joke at first between me and my brothers, and I guess he sort of ended up in this fanfic. As always, thanks for reading and salutations And don't forget to leave your thoughts! Category:Episodes